


Shayya

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: 5 random places Amarendra Baahubali fell asleep at, and the one place where he didn't.Written from the POV of *coughs* those 5+1 places.





	Shayya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts).



1\. Finally, finally they have remembered me!

Months have passed since I was born and taken into this weird place... and I am hardly even LOOKED at, except the daily wiping by the Queen's maids.

The Queen is no more, and the Elder Queen has taken me into her custody. "Vikrama himself chose the design for this cradle," I hear her sigh.

The newborn prince seems to understand my sorrow, and those little palms pat me gently, coaxing me to sleep.

"But I am meant to help YOU for sleeping, My Prince!" I protest.

Does he hear me?

Probably yes.

2\. "BAAHU?" The Rajamatha exclaims in amazement.

"Please, Amma... I am feeling lonely. Mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"But you have grown up, Baahu," she tries to explain. "It isn't," she pauses to look for the right word. "It isn't proper any more."

"Amma, just for tonight, can we forget everything and pretend I'm a child again?"

There's no way Sivagami can refuse now, because she has already begun to free my surface from the books.

3\. I am pretty sure our smart Yuvarani saw through the entire charade.

I mean, seriously, this dork!

No, Shivudu is still awake... long after the Yuvarani has retreated from the balcony, smiling like a madman and screaming ecstatically at the old man who tries in vain to persuade him to climb down.

"No way, Mama," he grins naughtily, clutching one of my thicker branches. "This is going to be my most memorable night ever."

4\. "We aren't supposed to do this, Yuvarani," Shivudu... oops, Baahu whispers hesitantly, moments after the passionate kiss as I fly through the clouds and stars.

"Now stop being a drama queen," retorts the Yuvarani. "We officially belong to each other already! See, I have even stopped wearing blouses with puffed sleeves!"

"What's that got to do with marriage, Deva?" Baahu smiles amusedly, his fingers affectionately stroking the Yuvarani's hair.

"That's what all married women do in Kuntala, if you bothered to notice!" The Yuvarani stomps away in mock anger.

"I didn't," admits Baahu, lying down on my bare surface, "because you were the only one I noticed."

He is fast asleep by the time the Yuvarani tiptoes back to join him, her arms pulling him into a possessive embrace.

"My Shivudu," I hear her whisper with a grin, her nose gently caressing his. _"My idiot."_

5\. "Ah, a wedding cot, look!" The garlands hanging above me chuckle.

"And what's so funny about me?" I retort angrily.

"Oh, nothing much! All the best for tonight though... here's praying you escape unscathed from the onslaught of the newlyweds," they begin, but then, the door squeaks, and all of us are very quiet.

They have ascended me, and the Yuvaraj is presently lying in the Yuvarani's lap.

"Please," I pray silently. "Please be gentle on me."

They are far better than what my wicked friends had predicted about them. After an hourlong cascade of kisses and more, they are lying on the marble floor in a wildly entwined mess of peacock blue and white, where they have merrily fallen asleep in each other's arms. 

+1: His parting words are "Take care of Amma" and "Jai Mahishmati."

Apt indeed, for a man who values his mother and motherland more than heaven itself.

I try to soothe his wounds with all my might. His mother might no longer be beside him, but I, the soil of his motherland, will always be.

"It has been a long day, son," I whisper. "Sleep now."

For the first and the last time, he refuses.

Even today, if you are attentive enough, you'll notice that I continue to vibrate to the rhythm of his last words.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Sanskrit word meaning 'bed'.
> 
> @CarminaVulcana: You had asked for this ages ago... but RL happened. @avani has finally given me the perfect opportunity to answer this!
> 
> @avani: Remember the 'blouses' conversation?
> 
> @arpita, @Ratna and @Inkn1ght1: Girls, you are my fuel these days!
> 
> I know, I know, #5 was a cheating of sorts... more of a 'Neighbour POV' than the 'Place POV' :P


End file.
